1. Field
The following description relates to a lens module having an optical system including multiple lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module mounted in a camera of a mobile communications terminal includes a plurality of lenses. For example, a lens module may include five lenses in order to configure an optical system having high resolution.
However, when the optical system having high resolution is configured using the plurality of lenses as described above, a length (distance from an object-side surface of a first lens to an image plane) of the optical system may be increased. In this case, it is difficult to mount the lens module in a slim mobile communications terminal. Therefore, the development of a lens module having an optical system of decreased length has been demanded.
Examples of lens modules are disclosed in Korean Patent No. 2013-0038631 A and U.S. Patent Application No. 2014/0285907 A1.